Kind of Perfect
by becomingbrave
Summary: 'Because being with you, it's not a duty, it's a choice, and it's kind of perfect.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to Rick Rioridan, as do any characters or settings you may recognise.**

Note: This takes place after the events of The Prophecy of Seven

Piper Mclean was angry.

Not just angry, she was _fuming- _a rage so strong filled her deep from, her core, igniting a burn so violent that made her wish she was Leo so she could set the whole world on fire, well not just the whole world, perhaps just New Rome.

And maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if a certain son of Zeus happened to be there when it burned down. At least that way Piper wouldn't have to kill him herself, and believe her, Jason Grace was _so _dead, and no one, not even Hades himself could bring him back from hell when she was done with him.

Of course it's Reyna. It would always be Reyna and Piper doesn't want to dislike her, and she doesn't.

She just wishes she could be like her.

"Piper honestly-" Jason began, but was cut off when Piper threw a shoe at his face.

"Honestly what Jason!? Honestly _what?_ Im not angry! Im fine!_"_ Piper finished, her voice was hoarse from screaming so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear. _Good,_ she thought, _let them know that Piper Mclean gets angry._

But she was lying of course, Piper was very angry. Angry and hurt.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this! I need to go back to New Rome! Reyna can't just manage the camp on her own!" Jason was angry now too, his face was turning pink, and his voice broke slightly and Piper was so angry but a little bit a turned on, but mostly angry.

Of course she was being unreasonable, but she didn't care! Piper was tired of being calm, she was tired of walking around eggshells with Jason when it came to Reyna, when it came to Camp Jupiter.

Piper wanted a fight, and she wanted it now.

She didn't reply, she simply glared. It wasn't working, if anything Jason just glared back. Good. She wanted him angry, she wanted emotion. She just wanted something, _anything. _She watched as he moved across the room, pulling up an old crate and sitting down and placing his head in his arms.

And Piper stared, and glared and stared.

And Jason waited. He wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

"We kissed once." Piper's heart stopped for a second. " It was a year and half ago and it was after I made praetor, and it was" He pauses and looks at Piper, his blue eyes fix on Piper's and he waits for a moment, as if trying to find the right word. He diecides on 'different' and Piper's heart stops again.

Different can be good.

"That's what you wanted to know right? It's been bothering you Pipes, I'm not an idiot."

And Piper's heart breaks a little bit. Just a little; because this is it. This is the moment he's going to tell her. That Piper was nice, but she wasn't _real. _He doesn't really know her.

Not like he knows Reyna.

Because no matter how much he cares about Piper, no matter how much he likes it here with her. The quest is over, he can go back to his camp. His _home._

"When I kissed Reyna it felt like duty. Like I was following what was expected of me." Jason stands up now, and he's walking towards her, and his eyes look electric, and there's this spark in them that makes Piper's heart beat a little bit faster and her breath catch in her throat.

When he reaches her, he pauses for a moment and grins. "But when I kiss you Piper, it's not duty, it's exciting, and exhilarating, and kissing you is far from a duty." He places his forehead on hers and moves closer. So close that Piper can no longer feel a distance between them.

"Kissing you Piper, is perfect."

And his lips touch hers and they are warm and soft but forceful and somehow there's this passion that wasn't there before and no matter how much Piper enjoyed their previous kisses, she can't go back to them after experiencing _this._

And Piper is unreasonable and insecure and easily jealous and Jason is too stoic and too serious and needs to let out emotion, but when they kiss.

Gods.

It's kind of perfect.


End file.
